Connected Futures
by xXHana-ChiXx
Summary: By a miraculous twist of fate, Class 3-E is once again reunited. Ten years in the future. After the death of Korosensei, how did they fare? And how will they fare now that they are once again taking up the title of the "Assassination Classroom?" This time, as not only assassins, but as the teachers. Story told by the trio! VERY RARE UPDATES.
1. Chapter 1: Future

Chapter 1: Future

 **Hi! Hana here! I'm starting an Assassination Classroom fic.**

 **Note: This'll just be a simple, fluffy one shot until further notice. Thank you for your cooperation. I intend to finish my other fics first.**

 **I'm the type of person that loves anime too much…**

 **Hey, Anisa-chi, if you're reading this, this is for you because you like this anime too! :)**

 **So yeah, this is not really an AU. I set it in the future (because I did not see a lot of those fics) and everyone's grown up and everything.**

 **THIS WAS WRITTEN WITH THE KNOWLEDGE OF UP TO CHAPTER 176!**

 **I'll write this and beg chapter 177 to come out. I swear, I was crying. And everyone who knows me will tell you that it's hard for me to cry. I mean, I didn't cry at Angel Beats! and everyone I knew was sobbing. Or Yui's death in SAO. I almost did. Almost.**

 **The first chapter is just a bunch of scenes that are in order. Enjoy!**

…

The crackling audio over his earpiece was a constant for Nagisa Shiota. Always, always randomly pulling him into another mission.

It had been nine years after Class 3-E and the assassination of Korosensei. At 24 years old, Nagisa was one of the most talented people in the world.

He was an exceptional teacher, taking over Kunugigako from Director Asano, who allowed him, knowing that the octopus taught him well. His name had been broadcasted worldwide for creating the best educational system possible.

But by night, he was a highly respected assassin, a secret that close to no one knew. Going by the codename "Smile" and with the dark hood over his head that no one manages to peek under, he was a feared assassin and hitman, one that someone would close to never be able to hire.

After all, he had a school to attend to.

 _"Smile… a government official… at this address… has file."_ The barely audible voice of his client announced over the earpiece.

So, he had to get the file from a government official? One of his client's friends? And kill the target? Easy enough. Good thing, too. He still had tests to grade.

"Roger." He reported quietly. "I'll take care of it."

A dark figure illuminated by moonlight abruptly stood up from his perch on a rooftop, leaping off through the night.

…

The screaming of her manager was a constant for Akari Yukimura. She gritted her teeth, annoyed.

It had been nine years after Class 3-E and the assassination of Korosensei. At 24 years old, Akari was one of the most talented people in the world.

She had absolutely no idea why, but she had decided to go back into acting. Changing her stage name from Haruna Mase to Kaede Kayano, she rose to the spotlight once more as a prodigious actress.

Though this time, she had also became a singer. She had lost contact with all her friends from Class 3-E, but she hoped that some of them were cheering her on.

Wherever they were.

"Kaede!" Her manager called irritably. The woman's head snapped up, brown eyes questioning.

"Did you finish the song?" She went on impatiently.

The song? What- Oh.

"Don't worry, I'll get right on it when I get home!" Akari replied hastily. She glanced at her shimmering wristwatch, noting that the time was getting late. "I'll take my leave now then, see you tomorrow!"

A dark figure slipped past all the paparazzi, continuing on her way home, unaware that she was being watched.

…

The silence was a constant for Karma Akabane. No one ever decided to get in his way.

It had been nine years after Class 3-E and the assassination of Korosensei. At 24 years old, Karma was one of the most talented people in the world.

A government official that usually does most of his work behind the scenes. He felt proud to be able to say that he was a major factor that prevented a lot of disasters.

Though no one would ever know. All the people in his office building were instinctively imitated by him.

But he didn't need them. He already had someone else.

"Karma-kun?" The soft voice caused him to look up at the woman in front of him, as he leaned on the reception desk of the closed building.

She smiled softly, tilting her head, allowing some of her dark hair to shade her lavender eyes. "I'll be going home now. See you later?"

"See you at home, Manami-chan." He replied easily, a rare genuine smile gracing his face with no hint of his usual mischievous. Wait, never mind. "Can you make some more poisons if you have the time?"

"Sure." She leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek, and with a quick wave of her hand, she was out the door, feet padding softly against the ground.

He grinned. Who needed colleagues when he had his wife?

A dark figure leaned against the desk, hands shoved in his pockets, gazing out at the night sky, twinkling with many stars.

…

Karma didn't have to wait long. Less than a quarter of an hour later, a dark, cloaked figure entered the building, seemingly calm and relaxed, but Karma's trained eye could make out a slight wariness in his body. Of course. No one _wouldn't_ be wary of entering a dark building at midnight.

Karma stood up straight, alerting the man to his presence. He seemed slightly surprised.

"Are you the assassin that my higher up asked me to meet with?" Karma asked easily. "You don't look like much." He knew not to underestimate the guy though.

"Looks can be deceiving." The voice was definitely masculine, despite the fact that its pitch was on the higher side, and quite familiar, though Karma could not place a finger on it. It was knowing, dangerous.

"May I gain your name, Assassin-san?" Karma smirked slightly.

"Smile, at your service." The voice replied emotionlessly.

Karma couldn't help being a bit taken aback. _This_ was Smile? The top assassin in the world? _That_ was who he was asked to work with?

Ok. This was probably someone that he wouldn't want to piss off.

"Here. This is the file." Karma's intellectual brain knew when or when not to give up. He handed it over, and a scarless, smooth, pale hand reached over to take it. He was a bit surprised. For such a formidable assassin, he should have some scars, right?

Smile just kept on surprising him.

"He's a drug dealer." Karma explained as the man glanced at the picture of the target. "He's also known for kidnapping many women." Karma wrinkled his nose in disgust. "In short, the usual villain."

"I see." Smile closed the file without sparing as much of a glance at it. "That's all I needed to know. Thank you for your assistance." Dismissing himself quickly, the cloaked man disappeared into the night.

Karma blinked, getting ready to head home. He couldn't shake off the feeling though, that the man was surprisingly familiar.

Something else was bothering him.

Before the man had disappeared completely out of sight, he thought he had spotted a flash of sky blue hair under the hood.

…

Akari sighed in complete exasperation as she was dragged into an alleyway. _Another fan kidnap attempt?_

She was surprised, however, to see a rough, burly man gazing at her with a frightening expression in his eyes.

Those eyes that she recognized. The eyes from the underworld: drug dealers, assassins, the like.

She was too late in realizing that she had put her guard down. The moment the chloroform descended over her face, she was out.

…

"...yano Kaede?" A soft voice asked above her. "Wake up, please."

Akari startled awake to see a man crouched over her, swathed in a dark cloak. Her guard was immediately up, prepared to defend herself from the shady man.

"Don't worry." The voice was calm, professional and weirdly familiar. He raised his hands in the universal sign of surrender. "I won't harm you. I was hired to assassinate your captor."

Not satisfied, the actress pulled out her small pistol, pointing it at the man. He was gone in an instant, but Akari felt cold metal pressing lightly against her skin.

"I really don't want to hurt you. I'm just trying to save you. My name is Smile, I was hired by the government."

Well, she really couldn't do much else with a knife pressed against her neck. She reluctantly lowered her gun. "Where are we?"

"This is your house, isn't it, Kayano-san?" The man asked, slightly amused. "I carried you back after killing my target."

"Oh. Thanks, I gue-" Then, a thought occurred to her. "Wait. How do you know where I li-"

But when she turned back to the man, he was already gone.

…

"Ohayo gozaimasu, minna." Director Shiota entered Class 3-E, his worst class's, classroom.

"Ohayo, sensei." The class chorused back.

"Sensei. You look tired." A girl in the front of the class observed. Their principal did indeed have dark bags under his eyes. He scratched his head sheepishly.

"Well, I stayed up too late grading tests." He admitted with a sigh.

"Sensei~!" Half the class groaned in exasperation as he laughed.

"Alright, class, you've done better on this test…"

…

"Nagisa!" A pink headed girl with sharp blue eyes called to her teacher as everyone else filed out the door. Unlike everyone else there, she called her teacher - and principal - very informally.

But he didn't mind. "Hey, Sakura." The young man smiled at the sixteen year old. "How are you?"

"How I am? How are you?!" She complained. "Are you overworking? You look so tired as of late."

Lies, lies, lies. "I'm fine, Sakura." The assassin gave a easy smile. Warm and kind. "You should be more worried about yourself. You can move out of this class soon and easily!"

She waved her hand dismissively. "I may have good grades from your help, but I'll just be sent back for beating up bullies." Though Class 3-E's original rules no longer apply, the conditions for joining the class remained the same. To get out of the class, one must score in the top 100 students.

"If you say so." The man sweat dropped. Like he had promised his mother, after graduation, he had cut his hair. It was no longer styled in those two pigtails, but they were more spiky.

"Are you going home, Nagisa- _sensei_?" She stressed the honorific playfully.

"Yeah, I am." He gathered his things. "I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Yeah. And no more staying up late!" She yelled after him, causing him to chuckle.

…

A text was alerted to his presence as soon as he arrived home. Curious, he removed his phone, widening his eyes at a number he hadn't seen in awhile.

 _Group Chat: Class 3-E_

 _From: Yuuma Isogai_

 _To: Karma Akabane, Taiga Okajima, Hinata Okano, Manami Okuda, Megu Kataoka, Akari Yukimura, Yukiko Kanzaki, Masayoshi Kimura, Hinano Kurahashi, Nagisa Shiota, Sousuke Sugaya, Tomohito Sugino, Koutarou Takebayashi, Ryuunosuke Chiba, Ryouma Terasaka, Rio Nakamura, Kirara Hazama, Sumire Hara, Rinka Hayami, Yuzuki Fuwa, Hiroto Maehara, Kouki Mimura, Takuya Muramatsu, Touka Yada, Taisei Yoshida, Ritsu, Itona Horibe_

 ** _Hi guys! It's been way too long. Almost ten years since we all had last seen each other. Personally, anyway. I always see Nagisa and Kaede on the news, Karma sometimes too. And little bits of everyone else. I'm a diplomat now. How about we meet up? Perhaps at the old campus? Nagisa, as director, you can do something about that, right? Anyways, let's meet on Christmas. It'll be good to see some old friends again._**

The text, which had been sent no less than five minutes ago, immediately got a number of positive replies. Kaede seemed to be planning to bribe her manager to get to it. Karma and Manami dropped the bombshell that they had a private marriage through the chat, causing immediate incredulous exclamations. Of course, Nagisa knew this already. He had been surprised yesterday at seeing Karma, but he had also seen Manami walk out. It made sense.

And this on depended on him. The fact that they could all meet up again was all based on him.

 _From: Nagisa Shiota_

 _To: Class 3-E_

 ** _Sure. I can reserve the mountains._**

…

 **Join Class 3-E in the future! Yay!**

 **It's mostly just fluff this chapter, and new things will start in the next. By the way, Nagoya's codename is a reference to Kuroshitsuji XD.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Please review, favorite, follow, etc.**

 **~Hana**


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion (Part 1)

Chapter 2: Reunion (Part 1)

 **Everyone following this has had a stroke of luck. I've seen how people have been disappointed that the last wasn't a new chapter but a hiatus note and I felt kinda bad because this is the only story that only still had one chapter. So, since I had this done, I posted this as a "thank you" to everyone who reviewed and followed and favorited, because I wanted to thank them before I go onto hiatus.**

 **I call most of this a bit of background information on their daily lives but you may call it useless fluff. Though some is important for the plot.**

 **I don't think this is as nice to read as the first chapter, but I hope you all like it.**

 **Reviews will be answered in the bottom author's note, unlike my usual.**

…

Tranquility.

It was, without a doubt, the most valued aspect of Nagisa Shiota's world.

That… sounded skeptical.

Especially coming from a terrifying assassin such as Nagisa himself.

However, Nagisa's belief was thus. If he could sacrifice his own life to intimidation and bloodshed, only tainting himself with darkness, no one around him could ever be hurt.

That belief led him so far. Too far. There was no way out of the double life Nagisa Shiota lived now.

The life of a ingenious educator.

The life of a tainted assassin.

No one would had ever guessed.

And he would do his best to keep it that way.

The desolate town was true to the word. The streets would never be smooth as millions of rocks cluttered on its surface. It was a peaceful town. In a way filled of despair.

A disturbance in the pattern of rocks followed by the chilly air of a dangerous presence was what attracted the attention of the few occupants of this town of derelicts. Gazes of starving, desperate people crowded in the run down buildings bore into the cloaked traveller, but behind the hood, sharp snake eyes were only fixed on his destination. The only intact building in the midst of all the surrounding ones.

Quite a sight to see. The mayor's house. Azure eyes narrowed in disgust, ever so slightly.

Like a civilized man, he entered through the front door, and a few of the closer civilians' eyes widened in surprise. How was the door unlocked? Not a single soul saw the quick flash of metal slipping back within the cloak.

Not even a few moments later, a shrill scream echoed throughout the usually silent town, where loud noises were a rare occurrence. It was surprisingly masculine, despite the soprano pitch. Civilians, who had returned to their normal state of despair as soon as the outsider had entered the building, snapped their heads up once more, eyes glinting slightly with the last shreds of hope, wondering if that was the last that they would hear of the tyrannical mayor's voice as it was ultimately cut off with an agonized gasp.

An old lady huddled right in front of the town entrance slowly raised her head in confusion, once vibrant jade eyes dull. Her blurry gaze had been open for the last two years searching for outsiders just beyond the gates to sell her family's last precious amethyst heirloom to, just to flee this deteriorating town.

Others inevitably followed suit. The young boy with a deformed leg, whose parents had cast him away just as they finally escaped the town a month ago, ceased his everlasting sobs at the interruption. The adolescent girl crouching over her ill mother, desperate, yet helpless. The young man, barely eighteen and undoubtedly the strongest of all the occupants, trying to care for the rest.

A kind, good soul that most likely would had been able to escape if not for his overwhelming care of the rest of the town.

 _That man,_ Nagisa mused, admiring the compassionate man, _would be a good leader for this town._ He nodded to himself in approval before tearing his eyes away from out the window, instead gazing down at the blood that stained his polished blade, reflecting the eyes of a prepared killer.

The derelicts startled as a shadow appeared in the window of the mayor's bedroom. Gazes weary, a few of the weakest praying silently for mercy, wondering if this was how it was going to end. _Has that man come to kill us all?_

A bloody corpse thudded to the ground, a few hoarse voices screaming in terror. As the shadow faded back into the darkness of the room, another object landed on the rocky ground. Many crept out of their uninhabitable, makeshift houses, desperately clawing at the large bag, eyes widening and brightening at the treasure within.

People rejoiced. For once they knew the future. They knew that that night, the old woman would be able to escape the town, the young boy would be able to live in a suitable home, the adolescent girl would be able to cure her ill mother, and the young man would be able to begin to reform their town.

But the man they desired to give their thanks to was already gone, hidden in the depths of the forest, a faint smile playing on his lips.

" _Smile… mission complete?_ " An almost mocking voice questioned over the earpiece.

He bit back his witty retort. The client almost seemed to be completely uncaring of the civilians' fates, despite being the government official requesting the job. He replied steadily, years of practice erasing emotion completely from his voice. "Yes, of course."

" _Good… Mission tonight… Available?_ "

He smiled slightly as he prepared his reply. The one good thing about being a professional assassin. No one had the guts to tell him when to work. He pulled the shots.

"Sure. It better end before four though."

" _What's after… four?_ " The conceited voice morphed into annoyed, static still causing it to be barely audible. Yet Nagisa's well trained ears could pick it up.

The aura turned dangerous, and could almost be sensed from the other side of the electronic device. "Just a gathering of some… colleagues."

That was the last of the mysterious Smile's voice that this certain client would ever hear.

…

Loud tapping noises refused to cease in the once quiet office building. Oh yes, it had once been quiet.

Before Karma Akabane had stepped onto the floor.

He could tell that his coworkers were irritated. That was his complete reason for doing this. He smirked as he analyzed their reactions.

One man near the window kept clenching his fists at every tap. Curious, he ceased for a moment, watching as he finally relaxed... before continuing at a quicker speed. The man turned red with fury, but the moment he recognized the tapper's identity, he sunk back into his chair, resigning to simply desperately trying to block it out.

A woman on the opposite side of the floor was twitching in complete aggravation. Yet she knew not to challenge Karma Akabane. After all, this is the man who could make the government security guard wet his pants with just one glare of mischievous bloodlust.

Yeah… it was an absolutely brilliant idea to just leave him be.

Sucks to be them, listening to his tapping while doing paperwork. He had finished all of his in the first hour, tossing it carelessly on his boss's desk, who wasn't even surprised anymore. His smirk widened as he tore his gaze away to inspect the pen he twirled in his hand. What if he added his pen to the mix-

"Still as annoying as ever, I see." A monotonous voice spoke up behind him, perhaps a hint of amusement laced within.

"Oh, hey, Sensei!" The redheaded trickster replied ever so cheerfully, not even bothering to turn around. "What brings you here?" His tone was completely relaxed, leaning back in his chair. Of course, he had known that Karasuma-sensei was here the moment he reached this very floor.

A few of the other officials tossed the tall man sympathizing glances, as if to say, _You're the man that taught Karma Akabane? You have our condolences._

Obviously, they didn't know that the man excelled in just _what_ his teacher had taught him.

Just imagine if Karasuma told them.

…Yeah, that would not end well.

Karasuma undoubtedly felt all the glances from across the room, but before he even had a chance to figure out what they were about, the redhead's smirk grew impossibly wider. _...Oh..._

And so, he decided to not ask and completely ignore them. "You're going to the reunion tonight, aren't you?"

"Yep~ You coming, too? Isogai never sent you a text." His mercury eyes narrowed slightly, skills as sharp as ever.

"Are you all going to be there?" He deliberately neglected to answer the question.

"I don't know~ Why don't you ask Manami-chan?"

A sudden ominous presence provoked the former teacher to whip around to face a beautiful young woman. The woman startled a little at his surprised expression before smiling serenely, tucking a lock of curly dark hair behind her ear. She had long since shed her braids and glasses, revealing a gorgeous woman with cascading waist length hair and exquisite lavender eyes. Karasuma almost couldn't recognize her after the change, eliciting a miniscule reaction of surprise from the man. Another shock was how she managed to sneak up behind him without him being alert to her presence. "Hello, Karasuma-sensei. Don't you work on a lower floor?" Her personality was a huge change, too. Most of the unsure, unconfident Manami had faded, presenting the woman underneath.

"Y-yes. Yes, I do." Came the reply after a pregnant pause.

"Hey~ Karasuma-sensei was stuttering~" The teasing voice didn't miss this chance, though an emotion was carefully masked within that Karasuma didn't recognize.

"I was not."

"Admit it~ You were checking out my wife." Though he began in a taunting tone, by the end, he was warning.

"..." Stunned? Shocked? Well, nothing really described how Karasuma truly felt at the moment.

Manami squeaked in embarrassment, some of her old personality weaving back into her voice. "Karma-"

"Hey, Karasuma-sensei~ No words?" Karma cut off his wife, peering up at Karasuma's face with a smug yet serious expression. Seriously. How does that work?

Quite a bombshell, eh, Karasuma?

…

Ok. How the hell does _this_ work?

Akari Yukimura was absolutely shocked. There was no freaking way this should have happened. It was simply impossible. Whoever thought of this must be delusional! **(A/N: Aka, me!)**

How could Akari Yukimura (who had arguably the busiest schedule of them all) be the first to arrive at the reunion?

So, of course, she simply stood there in the doorway, chocolate eyes round, mouth agape. _Like an idiot, tee-hee._ Rio Nakamura snickered from behind a desk.

"How…" The actress's mouth fluttered, unable to form complete words. It was priceless! Her. Face. Was. Utterly. Priceless.

Rio couldn't help it. She burst out laughing, clutching her stomach, about to pull herself up out of hiding when she banged her head mercilessly against the table.

Hearing the groan of pain, amber eyes narrowed, suspicious. "Rio-chan?"

That simply sent the diplomat into another fit of giggles. "I… cannot.. believe… that you actually… thought that you were… the first one… here." She gasped for breath as she finally managed to stand, tottering on unsteady legs. The blonde grinned, one hand rubbing the back of her head. "Yo."

"Rio-chan!" With an indignant huff, the actress pouted pitifully.

If Rio hadn't known that she was an actress, she would have totally fell for it. "Tsk, tsk. None of that, Kaede-chan! I was first here, so-"

"Were you?" A slightly amused voice interrupted the banter from the window, where a completely silent man was crouched on the windowsill.

"Nagisa?" The easy going girl ceased her taunting, genuinely surprised. "Since when were you here?"

"Since school let out." The blunet replied nonchalantly, suddenly in one of the chairs. "Hey, Kayano-chan." He greeted ever so calmly, with that signature gentle smile of his. "It's been a long time."

"H-hey." Admit it to yourself, Akari. You thought he was hot.

He had definitely changed for the better. Especially after slicing off his blue pigtails for a spikier fashion. He was also more muscular, needing at least _some_ physical strength for his assassination training.

Unbeknownst to the actress, Rio Nakamura was analyzing them with a smirk, a devious plan forming in her ever mischievous mind.

Honestly. She's the genderbend of Karma!

…

Nagisa couldn't help but smile as old comrades that he hadn't seen in years came into the classroom, all seeming quite well.

Wait. Notice how he didn't specify that they came in through the door.

Yep. Itona came in through the wall. _Again_.

Megu blew up over that, whereas Itona simply stood there, a careless and bored expression evident on his face. Nagisa simply sighed, realizing that with this former class of misfits, all the work he put in into preserving the old, deteriorating building of Class 3-E definitely will definitely go to waste.

"Hey, Nagisa." A voice that brought back memories from so long ago greeted cheerfully as a hand clapped his shoulder, albeit a bit roughly.

"Hey, Karma." He replied, his "normal" facade once again neatly arranged over his face. He grinned, as if he hadn't see the man just a while ago. "How are you?" Peeking over his shoulder, he smiled a greeting to the official's more timid wife. "Hey, Okuda-san."

"Ah!" The woman startled at the call of her name before beaming brightly. "K-konbanwa, Nagisa-kun."

"Konbanwa." He nodded back politely.

"Oh, Kami. Is that _Nagisa_?!" Oh. He knew this tone of voice. He bit back a groan of exasperation and braced himself as he faced his old friend, now a baseball star.

Sugino's face was the same as everyone's after they saw him after graduation. Mouth agape, maybe some unsuspecting saliva dripping out, eyes widened in disbelief. _You can endure one more of these._ Nagisa reassured himself.

"YOU CUT YOUR HAIR?! You look so different!" Yep, here he goes again.

"Really? I didn't notice. Is it that obvious?" He recited dryly. He used the same comeback for everyone who asked.

Humans were simply astounding at making obvious observations, weren't they?

Wait… Koro-sensei would have done that too. ...Most likely. Let's include superhuman, artificial octopi to the list.

As Nagisa mentally calculated these "fun" facts while other students crowded around him to sneak a peek at this new Nagisa, his ears picked up something… foreign. Footsteps, heavy and many, hurrying to the mountain classroom.

They were still too far away for the others to notice, not even including the factor of how much noise smothered the atmosphere. Well… it didn't seem necessarily dangerous… and he wasn't on duty.

Nevertheless, he tensed ever so slightly, something only Karma would have picked up if he was glancing in his direction. Tuning out the chatter surrounding him, slitted baby blue eyes fixated on the door.

And in came…

…

 **You guys can ask some of my usual readers. I am pretty much the type of author who loves writing annoying cliffhangers.**

 **I can't believe how much you guys liked the first chapter. I hope you all aren't disappointed and will continue to follow.**

 **Anisademongirl: Oh, you found this fic! :) Thank you~ I rather like my new username~**

 **owllover1111: Here's the next chapter, though I will be on hiatus after.**

 **Xx-DarkCrimson-xX: Thanks, dude! I like your username :)**

 **Palpex: Don't worry, Palpex-san! This is multichap for sure!**

 **Sorariru: I couldn't stop smiling when reading this. Thanks~**

 **Happy Doodle: Thank you~**

 **Nagisa-x-Kayano: *stares at you disbelievingly* Are you kidding me?** _ **Of course**_ **there's going to be NagisaxKayano (or Akari, take your pick.)! That's like, my OTP! You, are one of my newest favorite people~ :) You don't need to ask that question!**

 **I12Bfree: Aww~ You think it's well written? *sheepish* Well, arigatou. (I really do hope the beginning wasn't just a mood I had and I really hope you'll like this chapter.) And oh, the repetition! I got that idea from the end of The Crafty Cracker's Naruto fic, A Number of Complications. Anyone who likes Naruto, that's a great fic.**

 **The 29th Student: Thank you for alerting me. I cried buckets. BUCKETS I TELL YOU!**

 **FandomSupporter15: Thank you~**

 **Meow: Yes, there are more chapters. I did my best to make sure not all students were OCs, hence Sakura.**

 **Tempest the 1rst: Yes, I read your chapters. Sorry, I wanted him to cut it.**

 **Ale: Yep~**

 **So, now, I officially will be on hiatus. I just kinda felt bad since this was on hiatus after one chapter. One! But this is a cliffhanger, so it's not much better.**

 **Oh, well.**

 **See you all when I get back!**

 **~Hana**


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion (Part 2)

Chapter 3: Reunion (Part 2)

 **Guess who's back from the dead? Me, of course!**

 **So, of course, I don't follow promises** _ **again**_ **and I don't update COG and instead there's a poll on my profile.**

 **Sigh…**

 **But this is moving on! Sorry for the wait! CF is my only story that will be moving on at the current moment (b/c I'm graduating soon :)), and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Here's the note: This will** _ **not**_ **be updated in July, due to camp and I will be away until early August, so my August update will be a bit late.**

 **This will most likely be updated on the 2nd of each month. Sometimes, if I am late, I will post on the 15th. I know it's a long time, but I like to be organized so I won't post randomly if I'm late. And if I don't post on the 2nd, I probably haven't even started the next chapter yet, so extra time is needed.**

 **Next update will be either the 2nd of August or the 15th, so keep a lookout!**

 **So, sorry about the cliffhanger in the last chapter, guys. I hope you all enjoy this one. The real plot is starting. *cackles and rubs hands together***

 **Note to all those who read chapter 180: I'm so happy that NagiKae was implied. Her touching her stomach? YASSS!**

 **Anyway, enough of me being creepy, enjoy the next chapter everyone!**

 **I think a recap is in order, don't you?**

…

 _Recap:_

 _As Nagisa mentally calculated these "fun" facts while other students crowded around him to sneak a peek at this new Nagisa, his ears picked up something… foreign. Footsteps, heavy and many, hurrying to the mountain classroom._

 _They were still too far away for the others to notice, not even including the factor of how much noise smothered the atmosphere. Well… it didn't seem necessarily dangerous… and he wasn't on duty._

 _Nevertheless, he tensed ever so slightly, something only Karma would have picked up if he was glancing in his direction. Tuning out the chatter surrounding him, slitted baby blue eyes fixated on the door._

 _And in came…_

…

Karasuma-sensei. It wouldn't have bothered Nagisa at all if he was the only one who had intruded on the class's reunion.

However, behind him came about ten men, all dressed crisply in official government uniforms.

Now Nagisa was tense, a snake posed to strike on moment's notice. It was true that Smile worked for the government, but from time to time, he picked up little night jobs that his skills were needed in as well. And the government wouldn't be exactly pleased knowing about.

Even the most feared assassin could most likely be taken down if the whole Japanese government was on his back.

But he was _pretty_ confident in his abilities. Note the "pretty".

"Whoa." Karma's ever light voice sliced through the class's surprised atmosphere. From atop a desk, the redhead scanned the officials' uniforms before his eyes narrowed, though his facial expression was relaxed. "Come to break up the party? Why wasn't I informed of this? Karasuma, you have to admit, I'm on a much higher rank than any of you."

Higher rank? Yeah. He was the vice head of the Ministry of Defense.

"You arrogant Akaba-" The fuming government official halted at a quick sweep of Karasuma's arm.

Apparently, despite his skills, his subordinates didn't like him very much…

"This was ordered by the Head himself." Karasuma's unblinking slitted eyes did not avert from Karma's face, which a warning smirk was etched upon. "We had to make sure that you all would not escape."

The mood shifted dramatically. The class, who had originally been simply surprised by the new presences, were now wary, half in attacking stance as they immediately responded to the statement that seemed to obscure an underlying threat. However, they were all thoroughly bemused. What could the government want with them?

Nagisa bit his lip harshly, drawing specks of blood. _What was this all about? Have we done something wrong?_ He wished desperately to speak up on behalf of the class, but he really shouldn't draw attention to himself. Especially for the sake of his second identity.

"What, exactly… do we need to be confined for?" A soft yet firm voice made itself heard through the crowded classroom. Okuda Manami was immediately at her husband's side, a dangerous glare engraved on her angular face.

"Okuda-san, this is a matter between the Ministry of Defense. You, as a scientist, have no need to get involved!"

Manami gasped in shock at the disrespect, almost gaping at the young official who had spoken. "Why you! I'll have you know that I work directly for the government as we-" Her lavender eyes were swirling with flames of fury, but was cut off as Karma gently grabbed her arm. "Karma-kun?"

"Hush, Manami." She blinked her owlish eyes in surprise as the honorific was dropped. He only spoke to her without an honorific either in private, or when he was very serious. Which wasn't often. "I can sense it. The reason behind this is very serious, no, Karasuma-sensei?"

"Yes." There was still no change in Karasuma's unwavering expression.

"Alright, then. I guess we can hear the government out. Ne?" He glanced around the class for approval, and reluctant nods were returned his way. "We have no idea what this is all about, though, so you can expect us to be a little wary." His dark smirk dared otherwise. "And I would very much appreciate it if you do not speak to my wife that way, Shiki-san."

The young official, Shiki, audibly gulped before grudgingly nodding his head.

"This shall be explained when the Head arrives." Karma raised an eyebrow in surprise at Karasuma's new announcement. Nagisa completely understood his reaction. The Head was to come all the way out here and leave his post? Wow. This must be serious.

The officials quickly circled the classroom with a signal from Karasuma, blocking any means of escape. Though Nagisa was still _pretty_ sure that he still _could_ escape from here, but just _might_ risk provoking the government.

And so, he settled in the middle of the classroom, admist his former fellow classmates, hoping to obscure himself from their vision.

"This is so sudden." He heard Sugino whisper to Kanzaki, his girlfriend. "I mean, the government suddenly storms in on a class reunion. Granted, we _are_ a special class, but still!"

She simply nodded, clutching his hand tightly, her compassionate chocolate eyes wide and worried.

 _Except for me and maybe Karma,_ Nagisa realized. _Mostly everyone hadn't done assassination training of any kind in years, which is what we're special for. So what use are all of us to the government? Why are they cornering us, specifically, now?!_

…

They didn't have to wait very long. In less than fifteen minutes, the Head of the Ministry of Defense, with graying hair, arrived in the doorway, his expression stern, though some amiable qualities lay hidden underneath. He scanned the classroom, taking note of its occupants with approval. "Good. Nothing less than expected, Karasuma."

"Yes, sir." Karasuma nodded respectfully before backing slightly away. Karma, being as perceptive as he is, caught the older man's slightly apologetic glance to the class that was quickly masked with an air of professionalism.

"Konbanwa, Assassination Classroom." The Head turned his attention to the class before him in the room dimly lit by Christmas ornaments, sparkling their multicolor lights as they gave off a holiday cheer that no one seemed to be in the mood for at this point.

"Konbanwa." A few chorused back. Karma said nothing, simply narrowing his eyes at his boss.

"Sorry for doing this to you, Karma-san." The Head smiled slightly at his subordinate.

"No offense taken, sir!" Karma smiled a fake, cheerful smile back, his golden orbs beholding a threatening glint many have seen in Karma's eyes. "But we _would_ be pleased to know what's going on~"

"I suppose." The Head's similar smile never faltered. "Well, the reason that you are here now is that the government has a mission for you all, the Assassination Classroom, the largest, and youngest, team of assassins in the world, standing at twenty nine members."

"Since when were we an official team of assassins?" Okajima groaned in exasperation. Many nodded in agreement, their gazes suspiciously morphing into identical ones as Karma.

Oh, dear. Karma rubbing off on people is never good…

"Before you go on, Head. Let me ask. Why us?" Karma asked, his analytical gaze never straying from their captor. "I'm sure there are assassination organizations bigger than us."

"Did I say organization? I said _team_. Organizations are made of small teams, like partners. They all fight separately. But you all fight as one big team when needed. That's what we need for this mission. And the fact that you have prior knowledge about our type of target."

"Wait. Hold on a minute." Rio held up a hand in the universal halt signal. She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow in annoyance. "So you are just giving us an assassination after all these years? I don't know about you, but I haven't been training as an assassin in the past ten years!"

"You'll have a couple of months to refresh your skills. Besides. The most important reason we need you all to attack this mission is that the target… has tentacles. You understand now why we will not allow you all to refuse this mission."

Silence befell the class as they stared in shock, mouths agape. Karma was frozen. He couldn't move. _Tentacles?!... Like Korosensei?_

"Like Korosensei, Itona, and I…" Kaede whispered, covering her mouth with a delicate hand as tears flooded her eyes. The project her sister had died in the process of creating…

"We'll take it." Isogai's voice broke through the shocked silence. "We'll take it. Won't we guys?" He glanced around in question. The class's vote was unanimous. They would never, _ever_ , let someone misuse or succumb to tentacles ever again. It was their duty as the students of Korosensei.

"Wait." As even Karma shrugged with approval, a clear voice raised itself from the crowd. _Nagisa?_ Karma glanced at the speaker in surprise as he weaved his way out of the crowd. He wasn't prepared for what he said next.

"Just send me."

…

Nagisa easily ignored the commotion that his class commenced behind him as his statement registered in their minds. Indignation overwhelmed them, but he was focused solely on his target, perfected from many years of training.

"Just send me." He repeated carefully, staring at the Head challengingly. He couldn't allow the rest of his class to delve into the world of assassination again after they finally forced their normal lives back on track.

The Head pursed his lips, clearly knowing of the identity of the shorter man that stalked towards him purposefully with a steady gait. "I'm afraid I cannot do that-"

"You heard Nakamura-san!" He snapped impatiently, sky eyes flaring, his temper surprising most of the other occupants. "They haven't been training for the past ten years! They shouldn't be caught up in this type of business again! What about their jobs? Their lives?!"

The Head's eyes flared as well with similar stubbornness. "Shiota-san, I realize that you are a professional, but this is a group mission. It's all the better that this is your group as well, but we really do need a group to accept this job."

"You know who I am, Head. And you do realize that I am perfectly capable of taking care of this target all by myself." His identity, which he had been keeping carefully hidden till now, could easily be figured out now by the conversation. Not that it mattered. If his class accepted this perilous mission, his identity would eventually be uncovered anyways. Pushing his insecurity of hiding his occupation aside, he faced his challenge.

"Hey, Nagisa~!" Both the Head and the assassin whipped their heads around at Karma's light voice. "I don't care just what type of professional you are, but," Mercury eyes glinted with assurance. "I'm a professional, too. Don't you forget that. But I'm sure the rest of the class wouldn't let us go by ourselves, either." He sighed good-naturedly with another carefree shrug as the rest grinned in confirmation. Kaede smiled gently, her rosy pink lips curling slightly upwards.

At their enthusiastic faces, Nagisa deflated with a soft smile. Of course. Even if he persuaded the Head, his class would be harder than that… He decided to give in to their wishes. His argument died down rather quickly, but the strategic man knew that it was a losing battle. "Fine…"

The Head seemed to sense this, and his gaze swept over the crowd of young assassins in surprise. _Just who are they to have such an effect on the most powerful assassin in the world, Smile?_ "I expect to see all of you on the mountain again then for more information, tomorrow at 6 o'clock sharp. I'll take care of any problems you have with your jobs so you can work on this mission." He nodded curtly at Karasuma, and silently, all the officials filed out of the campus, leaving a fully reinstated group of assassins behind, left to stare after their retreating backs.

And with that, the next mission of the Assassination Classroom begun.

…

 **Yes, yes. This chapter is short, yep, I know. Especially just after hiatus. This might have not been the type of fic you all expected, but I hope everyone enjoys it nevertheless. So sad that this isn't a cliffhanger, but this is my first chapter back, give me a break, would you?**

 **I12Bfree: Are your curiosities satisfied? :) Doesn't Manami sound pretty? She's supposed to seem a lot more mature so I hope her personality isn't too OOC.**

 **Nagisa-x-Kayano: Aww, arigato~ It's people like you who keep my spirit to continue writing! Oh, sorry about no NagiKae yet. It's gonna be later. Let the plot be first.**

 **The Not-So-Ultimate Writer: I fully agree. The ones that I didn't leave on a good cliffhanger did not get as much likes as this one.**

 **Classifiedanime: Thank you! I'm glad you ship NagiKae too! Honestly, this fandom has too many Karmagisa stories to count *shivers*.**

 **Hyuuga Hitomichan: Yes, Sugino and Kanzaki appear, but they will not be prominent. XD The reason why Karma and Manami are already married was because I didn't want to write two love stories at the same time. Call me lazy but, this is the easy way out lol. Btw, I feel like I've seen you somewhere before. Remind me?**

 **Guest: Sorry about the hiatus. Hope you liked the new chapter?**

 **So, yep! Once again, sorry about the length of this chapter. It doesn't even cut 2k without the author's note.**

 **Anyways, sorry if you expected this to be different. I hope you continue reading nonetheless. I mean, I like twists. In my other story, a school fic turns into an army camp… ha ha *sweatdrop***

 **I beg you all to review~**

 **...And...and if you do, I'll give you...idk...what do you guys want? Cookies? :)**

 **~Hana**


	4. Chapter 4: Debriefing

Chapter 4: Debriefing

 **I'm over 100 followers! Thanks so much everyone, when I saw that it made my day, this is my most popular story and I'm glad that everyone likes it.**

 **Ok guys, here's a note about this chapter. Japanese honorifics are so confusing DX So I watched a couple episodes to see what Nagisa and Kayano address each other with. It seems that Nagisa just calls her Kayano, but I couldn't find an episode where Kayano addressed Nagisa by his name, so I'm not adding an honorific, because they seem to be familiar with each other. If anyone knows, please tell me, because I'm a perfectionist and wants to get it right.**

 **The plot will finally be revealed. I hope everyone will continue to follow after they learn what it is.**

 **A tiny bit of NagiKae moments here but Nagisa ruins it. Though I was rereading Chapter 159, and Nagisa's denseness makes me want to pull my hair out. Gosh, he's so dense!**

 **So, OCs are coming in! I just don't have enough characters for this story. Don't worry, this story will still mostly follow the Ansatsu Kyoshitsu.**

 **Oh, and also, everyone knows how the manga ended in March right? I was wondering, does anyone know if that had anything to do with the graduation date or Koro-sensei's death?**

 **Finally: Chapter 4 and Chapter 5 are** _ **not**_ **up to my standards, so I apologize if you dislike them. Just hold out, alright?**

…  
An icy wind swirled ominously around the top of the mountain that day. That day, where the Assassination Classroom would delve into the confidential world of secrets again.  
December 26th.

Akari clasped her hands together, exhaling softly on them and holding them close to her chest to preserve warmth. Her long, cheap coat fluttered wildly as cool December air swept over her. Despite being an actress, Akari never liked the expensive, dramatic brand names that celebrities donned. She preferred quality, not value.

As she gradually trudged through the forest of broken twigs and brush, she could spot the sunrise in the distance, a sea of varying colors she would never be able to pick out. Slightly different beautiful shades of color peering out behind the general oranges, pinks, and yellows.

On this freezing winter day, at five thirty in the morning even, many would wonder why prodigious actress, Kaede Kayano, was trudging through the mountains on an exceptional school's property.

The answer? Ohhh… it's confidential.

Though universally popular (as poor, traumatized kids) almost ten years ago, the famed Class 3-E's reputation as assassins would most likely never be known to the world.

She was almost there. With her eyes fixated on one of the many trees that were littered around bordering the clearing, she flung herself into the air with precision, landing on one of the lower branches silently, balanced like a ninja, eyes scanning the campus that played an irreplaceable role in shaping her life.

A lone figure was in the center, lying peacefully on his back as he stared absently up at the dissipating stars. It didn't take long for her to recognize his hair, the color of the sky.

"Kayano." Before she could even open her mouth, his soft call managed to float its way to her. With a fond smile, she touched down on the grass, making her way to him.

"Hey, Nagisa." She stood besides him silently, fingers of her clasped hands playing with each other behind her back. Her aura was content, but secretly, she was a bit uncomfortable. Her heart still fluttered whenever she was with him, but it was especially awkward after no means of contact in nine years. _We're finally alone again, though…_

"So…" There was a rustle movement, and she glanced down. He sat up with a cat-like stretch, his baby blue eyes blinking up at her, ready to start a conversation to break the silence. "Sorry for not asking yesterday, but how have you been, Kayano?"

She noted absently that he immediately steered off the subject of the assassination. "Well, as you probably know, I've been doing fine. Actress, singer, blah blah blah." She laughed slightly, waving her hands in a gesture.

"I didn't mean your occupation." Her attention was drawn back to his eyes, which weren't wary or suspicious like the prior day, but soft, tender. Her heart beat faster. "I meant you, Kayano. How have you been, personally?"

She tried her best to hold down her blush, wrestling it down in her mind. She despised herself for her reaction at barely anything. "I, um-"

"Oi! How long have you two lovebirds been here?" A teasing voice that Akari would always recognize. Rio.

Sure enough, the smirking blond diplomat sauntered into the clearing, followed closely by Sugino and Kanzaki, who donned friendly smiles.

"So?" Rio leaned in to get right in Nagisa's face as he rose to his feet. "How have you two been getting along together?" She flung an arm around his neck in an amiable way and he sighed, an immovable rock as he still stood completely upright as she tried to drag him down. Obviously failing. _Since when was he this strong?_ Akari wondered, gazing at them.

"Nakamura-san, for the last time, Kayano and I are just friends."

Rio paused, her teasing azure eyes becoming serious in a blink of an eye, her attention flashing to Akari, who quickly turned away to greet Kanzaki. As a diplomat, Rio had learned the ability of reading little changes in people's expressions. And even though Akari turned away, she could tell her emotions from her stiff body language.  
Meanwhile, Akari could feel her heart cracking, bit by bit. He was still quite as dense as ever.

"Kayano-chan?" As Sugino went to greet Nagisa in Rio's place, Rio approached Akari, a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry about it, Rio-chan!" She finally turned around, a forced cheerful smile on her face. "It's true, Nagisa and I are just friends!"

Her eyes caught on a redhead emerging from the clearing, dragging Manami along with him. She recalled Karma's words of advice from a Valentine's day over nine years ago, " _Unless you tell him directly, he'll never figure out how you feel."_ **(A/N: Chapter 159!)**

It's true, she knew that. But… she would be completely heartbroken if he rejected her. She knew that she was a coward… but she couldn't help it!

Avoiding Rio's concerned gaze, she watched as more and more of her former classmates streamed out of the trees with cheerful, yet grim faces. Yes… that would be their role in this story, the role of cheerful young adults with bright futures. "Ohayo, Hinano-chan!"

...

Karma noted an immediate tension between two close friends as he entered the grassy clearing, dragging his wife behind him. Catching Rio's eyes, he realized, with the intellect of a fellow trickster, that something had happened. Nagisa, as always, seemed to be perfectly normal, but Kayano was putting as much distance between her and Nagisa as possible. He sighed as the most possible theory formed. _Nagisa, what did you do now?_

Of course, he would never ask him directly. He himself wouldn't know.

"Oh, you're all here. I really never expected you brats to be punctual."

A foreign blond woman emerged from the trees, donning an ever self confident smirk. She had really continued developing as an assassin over the years. Karma knew. It had been interesting, one day, in his spare time, to skim through the files of the assassins that the government had under their control. Of course, the top assassin, Smile, was classified information, stored safely under a lock that even Karma couldn't pick. However, for their other assassins, they had a ranking list. And Bitch-sensei was in the Top 10.

"B-bitch-sensei!" The class replied in surprise. Karma merely raised an eyebrow.

He honestly wondered if he could even beat her in a fight these days. If he could, that would probably mean that the government assassins aren't that good.

Interesting. He smirked inwardly, a gleeful voice pondering in his head. _I wonder if I should challenge her..._

"Bitch-sensei!" The ever optimistic biologist, Hinano Kurahashi piped up. "Why are you here?"

"Me? Well, the Head said that he wanted a professional who has been at the target's site before to speak to you all. And because my husband's being a jerk and didn't want to come, I had to come instead." She pouted cutely, a sigh escaping her rosy lips as she glanced, irritated, at the way she came.

"You're married?" Kayano reacted first.

Kurahashi looked as if she was about to complain about not being invited to the wedding, but instead opted for another reaction. "NOOO! You took Karasuma-sensei away from me! How could you, Bitch-sensei?!" She obviously understood that there was only one man that fit the description.

"WHAAAT?!" Finally, everyone else broke out of their stupor, whereas Bitch-sensei simply examined her already perfect nails.

"Grow up, kids." She replied absently, but smugness was evident in her tone. "You expected me not to be married? Heck, Karma and Okuda are married! And that's one deadly couple…" She mumbled underneath her breath.

Glares from said couple commence.

"Ok, ok! Fine! Anyway, I don't know why they sent me here. But well, to get down to business." She glanced up, her cerulean eyes serious as she flipped her platinum hair behind her head in one elegant movement. "This mission is on a luxury cruise ship."

"A cruise ship?" Megu raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Yeah. It's one of those cruise ships that takes endless trips around the world, stopping at docks on the way once in awhile **(A/N: Idk if there are actually ships like that.).** Only the really rich and wealthy are able to afford to ride it. However, starting about a month ago, people have been going on the ship and never coming back. When the ship returns to their stop and their relatives ask for them, the staff merely reply that they stopped at a different stop. People go looking for their relatives and don't return. Some officials have been on the ship, never coming back."

"Why doesn't anyone just lock down the ship or something? Confisticate it?" Karma questioned, brows furrowed at receiving this new information, automatically turning on to work mode.

"It zooms off at like Mach 20. They've tried at multiple ports. They sent me to do reconnaissance, and I saw tentacles flailing around in one of the windows. After I gave the government this information, they immediately ceased to deal with it with normal officials. So, they've turned to all of you."

The young adults digested this information slowly, murmuring amongst themselves.

"Why us? I mean, I know that we are the only group experienced at assassinating… tentacles… but…" Kayano voiced curiously.

"Like the Head said before, you all are also a very large team of assassins. Since we cannot allow any normal people to go on the boats and it'll be suspicious with too less people, you all can go on and work as a group. However… there is still not enough people. The boat is like the rich hotel you've been to ten years ago. It's mostly full of rich people in their early twenties and kids. We need a fifty person group… but even you all don't have that many people, so…" She snapped her fingers once, a quick, crisp sound in the bright, icy morning.

And children emerged silently from behind the trees.

...

Nagisa wasn't startled like the rest of his class was when the kids appeared. He obviously already knew of their presence. They ranged from ten to fifteen year olds with ragged, revolting appearances that, frankly, didn't bother him much either. He had seen much worse. Besides, with his keen ears, he had heard their breathing, even and healthy. They probably have just been in some training exercise.

"These nineteen orphans are from around Japan who have showed promise in becoming assassins. I want all of you to teach them. Since they barely have any skills at the moment, you guys can teach them in a way to incorporate them into your team." Bitch-sensei announced, a bit of pity laced within her voice as she announced that they were orphans. He immediately picked out that it was ingenuine and that there was a testing tone underneath.

"How could you treat them like that?" Yada gasped with sympathy for the little kids, the mother figure in the Ansatsu Kyoshitsu. "That's terribly cruel!"

Bitch-sensei smirked softly, the corners of her lips curling. "Really? Say, Nagisa, what do you think?" Those piercing eyes that seemed to penetrate his soul. Who else knew of his identity?

If he was fazed, he didn't show it, but merely shrugged. "They're completely healthy. You probably nursed them back to health from whatever condition they were in before, though some still are a bit thin. Their condition is probably just due to a tiring training exercise."

"What about their camouflaging skills?" Bitch-sensei questioned with a knowing smirk.

"Pretty good for kids their age. Probably due to natural talent and their orphaned childhood though. I could pick them out. But then again, I could pick even you out, Bitch-sensei."

"Irina-sensei? Why does he call you Bit-" One of the older girls began to ask while Bitch-sensei quickly clamped a hand over her mouth.

"So, yep! You guys fail! Try until even Nagisa can't find you!"

"Bitch-sensei, you shouldn't ask them to do something you can't." He advised calmly, his sky blue eyes holding some level of mockery, but genuine amusement.

The kids turned to stare questioningly at her as she fell sideways, anime-style.

"Nagisa's observing skills were always top notch, after all." Sugino remarked cheerfully, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

The director flushed humbly, scratching the back of his neck, "Really, it's nothing. Just something I picked up while living with my mother." He informed the rest. It wasn't completely a lie… but there was no way, and Karma knew it, that his skills would be so enhanced after just living with his moody mother. Watching the redhead carefully out of the corner of his eye, he realized that he was becoming more and more suspicious.

"Irina-sensei~" One of the boys whined childishly after watching the exchange with interest. He narrowed his eyes at Nagisa, realizing with raw observation how much higher he was in skill. "There is absolutely no way we can hide our presence from him!"

Bitch-sensei's eyes turned cold, threatening. The children's eyes widened as they all backed away, leaving the young boy behind as the victim. His eyes widened with the rest of them, realizing that it had been the wrong thing to say.

"Jun." Bitch-sensei threatened darkly, the wind suddenly making her platinum hair flail, like a demon's. "Do you seriously have the guts to complain about that? People's _lives_ are on the line."

"Irina-sensei!" Another young boy interrupted, racing to Jun's side. "Never mind about that!" Anyone could sense that she was about to enter "Pissed off Bitch" mode. "More importantly, if these are going to be our teachers, would you mind telling us who they are? And…" His electric blue eyes flashed to meet Nagisa's duller shade. "...if they are _capable_ of teaching us?"

That moment, Nagisa could pick out the potential this child had - No. The potential they all had.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

…

 **Summary: Kaede's part was just fluff, Karma's part anyone could narrate, and something actually happened in Nagisa's.**

 **That was a rather… pessimistic statement. I can see why people keep telling me to stop degrading my stories. But I think it's true. Didn't like this chapter.**

 **So, here's the thing about me: I excel in writing one shots much more than full stories because I just move… much too fast.**

 **That doesn't mean I don't enjoy writing multi chapters though, and I hope you all enjoy it too.**

 **Nevertheless, I want to move at a normal pace and me, being the writer, can't critic my own story well. And I am much too impatient to get a beta reader. Sooooo… Please, PLEASE,** _ **PLEASE**_ **tell me if I'm moving too fast.**

 **Sorry about the many OCs. I would ask you guys for them but it gets much too complicated when I do that, and most OCs have a meaning. Don't read too much into that though, I'll explain at the end of the fic. And… remember to tell me to explain if I forget, no matter how long this story had been completed for when you realize.**

 **Finally, reviews:**

 **Anisademongirl: It's in a PM I think, but it's so good to be back. I missed you a lot too.**

 **Marianneanimelover: Thank you~**

 **Guest: Ah, sorry. Pairings have started a bit, but it's mostly plot for now.**

 **PixieSweets: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoy the plot.**

 **tongcraftunlimited: Thanks. I do hope people will say that even until the end because I'm a big writer on plot twists.**

 **hachinonana: I like your enthusiasm! All questions will be answered, I assure you.**

 **IarIz: Nagikae fans wooh! Thanks for liking the plot.**

 **That one person: A bit of NagiKae right here. And that person, I wonder who? *Evil cackle***

 **NoGameNoLyfe: I _am_ a fan of that pairing, so perhaps.**

 **I12BFree: Like I said with someone else, I enjoy the enthusiasm. Ok, the thing about Manami still being Okuda is because 1) they are too used to calling her that and it'll be strange with two Akabane 2) Idk it feels more official in her government position and she started the position before she got married 3) Technically, her surname is officially Akabane, she just hasn't used it yet. Though she plays an important role, Manami doesn't appear much in this story actually, but I'll try to make her use it if you want to okay? A fluffy Karmanami moment in the next chapter, btw. And for the other couples: I'll think on it. This story is really more plot than pairing.**

 **AvaTheDarkLord: It's actually taking all my restraint to keep that hidden :)**

 **Darman700: Updates monthly!**

 **Dragon warriors: Not going to drop it yet!**

 **AshuriIncarnate: *laughs lightly* Yeah, that was why I first began the story too. I'm glad you see potential in it and I hope I don't let you down :) Thank you for reviewing.**

 **nataia: Thank you.**

 **I'm so happy that I'm finally getting good comments on plot. I actually don't see those often. And I hope everyone will still enjoy the plot even after this chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! 13 reviews for last chapter alone!**

 **Arigato for supporting me!**

 **~Hana**


	5. Chapter 5: Students

Chapter 5: Students

 **LONG A/N AHEAD! You have been warned!**

 **I'll be answering reviews up here for this chapter, because I know the OCs were… yeah.**

 **First of all, I have my reasons, the most notable listed here:**

 **First (Defensive reason): I know that there are a lot of them. I** _ **know**_ **that you guys aren't going to remember the names of most of them. The reason why they are orphans and have no last name is so that you all don't get confused by different terms of address. After this chapter, there are six that stand out, the rest of the orphans all have a purpose too… but heck, I don't remember their names.**

 **Second (Practical reason): My biggest reason for this: Don't you think it's a** _ **little**_ **suspicious for a luxury cruise ship to have twenty-seven passengers? All the same age? A super creature would definitely get suspicious at the very least. That's why the children vary in age.**

 **Ok, the reason I said that they were all important… well, I think you'll understand it later. I planned this reason, but it may or may not help out with the plot, depending on how this story goes. It's more of symbolism. Not even, I, the author, know exactly where this is going.**

 **Now… this chapter is a bit boring and introduction but please keep at it, everyone, I apologize if it is not the best, but I hope as action and teaching settles in it gets better.**

 **Also there was a fake update a couple of days ago, sorry. I deleted my first hiatus note.**

 **So, I'll answer reviews here, because I think the rest of you might need to know the answer too:**

 **TheRoseShadow21: Yep, I'll keep the A/N thing in mind. Thank you for notifying me on the honorifics. Also, for Bitch-sensei, she is meant to warm up to the orphans over time, but she's supposed to be normal to Class 3-E. Uh… I tried to make her less harsh this chapter, but I don't think I did a great job…**

 **Guest: I agree completely.**

 **Anisademongirl: Oh good, I'm not moving too fast. And yep, I'm planning to wait quite a couple of chapters. Hmm… judging by the state the story is in now, I'm hoping to have close to 20 chapters. Also, yes the OCs are a lot, reasons are up there. And thanks for supporting me as always~ :)**

 **hachinonana: I'm planning on that and the teaching fluff XD.**

 **I12BFree: *stares at you*...adoption? *starts scribbling in notebook* Probably not, but we'll see… And yes, poor Kayano. He's so dense...**

 **CVLTheDragonSlayer: Um… yeah?**

 **Frwt: :)**

 **Guest: Thank you! Don't worry, I don't log in when I review a lot. It's so much work…**

 **Lenallen-maeryn: Thank you~**

 **skrewUps: I'm glad you like my writing style~**

 **NoGameNoLyfe: They have to earn the fluff (aka, Nagisa stops being dense)! And I haven't thought out all the kids' weapons yet, so sniping sounds good :). I do hope that I don't drop this...**

 **Mika: Sorry, fake update. I deleted a note and it updated. I didn't publish a new chapter, but here it is.**

…

 _Recap:_

" _Irina-sensei!" Another young boy interrupted, racing to Jun's side. "Never mind about that!" Anyone could sense that she was about to enter "Pissed off Bitch" mode. "More importantly, if these are going to be our teachers, would you mind telling us who they are? And…" His electric blue eyes flashed to meet Nagisa's duller shade. "...if they are capable of teaching us?"_

 _That moment, Nagisa could pick out the potential this child had - No. The potential they all had._

 _Oh, this was going to be fun._

…

Karma… liked this kid.

Hey, there weren't exactly many kids who would dare stand up against thirty adults, half of them famous and most of them wealthy, and questioned their ability.

Especially their teaching ability. _Nagisa's teaching ability._

The chairman of one of the most prodigious schools in the world's teaching ability… was being questioned.

Simply hilarious.

"Are we capable of teaching you?" Karma repeated, a smirk of amusement etched on his face, his mercury eyes shimmering with mirth as all attention was directed to him. "Kid, judging by your state, you've been taken in by the government for… what? A couple years now?" Surprised by his accurate guess, the child nodded slowly. "You haven't seen _any_ of us on the news?"

After staring at him for a while, the boy eventually shook his head. "No…" He replied cautiously, his electric eyes analytical, "You all look kind of familiar, but…"

"Aha!" A girl about fourteen snapped her fingers in realization, her deep violet eyes insightful. "I've seen you all before! You're in Irina-sensei's album for her past assassin students!"

"An album?" Karma snickered, his smirk growing wider as many of his class did the same. A little pink dusted Bitch-sensei's cheeks. "Aww, Bitch-sensei, you kept an album of us~?"

"S-shut up! It's the one Korosensei made! Of course I'd keep it!" The blonde retorted, glancing away to hide her flustered expression. "Anyway, kids, these are my first students. They trained as a group, unlike my individual apprentices later on. Meet your new teachers: _the Assassination Classroom_." She announced the last part in English.

"So, who are they?" Another girl piped up impatiently. She seemed to be around the same age as the one with violet eyes, and though her eyes were a deep chocolate shade, her hair was a light green, like mint, but not as blue.

"Patience, Midori." Bitch-sensei rolled her eyes in exasperation before turning to the said class. "So, you guys, want to introduce yourselves? Nagisa, why don't you go first?"

Different shades of eyes all fixed themselves on a man with sky blue hair and a cool, yet professional expression. His smile was gentle, kind. "Hello, everyone." His gaze raked the children meaningfully, with experience clear in his gaze. "My name is Shiota Nagisa. I am actually the chairman of the school whose property we are currently standing on, Kunugigaoka Junior High-"

"Oh!" The tallest kid's head snapped up in realization, his brilliant blond hair sticking out like a sore thumb, but his sparkling blue eyes radiated intelligence. "I've heard of you! Interviews say that you are one of the best teachers ever to walk the planet!"

Nagisa, being the humble person he is, blushed slightly in embarrassment. "I'm nowhere near that good." He denied quickly, taking the chance to step back into the crowd.

"Well, I'll go next!" The kids' expressions were priceless as Kaede Kayano herself stepped forward to introduce herself. "I'm Kayano Kaede, whom I'm guessing you all know. I'm not giving my real name though, and if you slip anything about me to the media," She winked prettily, though there was an evident threat beneath the facade. "You won't live to see the light of day."

The introductions went on, leaving many of the kids astonished that all of these celebrities were truly assassins. Slime Sugino, the baseball ace, Akabane Manami, though more formally known as Okuda, the breakthrough scientist, Sugaya Sousuke, a famous painter… the list went on.

"What about you?" The boy with electric blue eyes spoke up as Rio finished her introduction. The crowd parted to glance at who he was looking at as the boy pointed a finger at Karma. "Who are you?"

"I'm Akabane Karma." He replied with a smirk, not at all fazed at being called out. His golden eyes reflected the emotions of a genius... "The Vice Head of the Ministry of Defense. Nice to meet all of you. This mission seems to be becoming interesting."

"Eh? If you're the Vice Head, then why weren't you told about the mission details beforehand?"

Ok… now _that_ caught Karma off guard.

"B-because the Head didn't want any of us to escape and hide ourselves from the mission." Karma replied slowly, keeping his tone calm and desperately fighting the pink tinge of embarrassment threatening to rise to his cheeks.

"Or do your subordinates not like you?" The boy that Bitch-sensei threatened before piped up with interest.

Never mind what he said before. Karma did _not_ like these kids.

…

"Now, kids. Why don't you introduce yourselves?" Bitch-sensei broke Karma out of his humiliating situation. Akari tilted her head in anticipation, eager to know the identities of these young assassins.

"They do not use their real names." Bitch-sensei explained to her older students, now slight genuine pity within her voice. "Their names have either been long forgotten or brings back bad memories. They use exclusive government names given to them." The violet eyed girl nodded in confirmation as she stepped forward with a polite bow.

"My name is Ume. Pleased to meet you." She introduced formally, her movements graceful. Her long, immaculate straight violet hair reached her waist, a redder shade than Manami's. Though her current attire was ragged from training, her face was perfectly clean, radiating a proper aura. "I am thirteen years old. I grew up in a wealthy, though corrupted family who were all murdered four years ago." Her eyes bore sadness, despite the degrading way she spoke of her family, and also maturity, despite her young age.

Akari thought she saw Nagisa flinch slightly.

"Midori here!" The young greenette waved cheerfully. Her eyes sparkled with joy with no matter to her position as an orphaned assassin. "I'm fourteen and I've been an orphan all my life. And yes, my hair is naturally green. Don't ask me why." Akari felt a smile tug at her lips as she remembered her middle school days with green hair dye as her best friend. _Natural would've been much worse…_

"I am Ayame." Another girl stepped forward, younger than the both. Her features at first seemed quite normal, with long wavy dark hair covering one eye, while the other was a bright emerald. A gust of wind blew past suddenly, not uncommon on the top of the mountain, but it revealed that in her previously covered eye, there were markings a deep shade of purple, akin to roots, spread across it, the ends gathering in the pupil. But her thick hair returned to cover it just as quickly, and no one was sure if they had seen clearly. "I was an orphan all my life, b-being abandoned by my family soon after I was born. I'm twelve years old… a-and it's a pleasure to meet all of you." She bowed quickly, retreating back to the other orphans.

"I'm Jun!" The childish boy that Bitch-sensei threatened. He had a mop of brown hair and matching eyes. "I'm ten and my family used to be famous athletes before they were killed in a planned car crash!" He was a spindly little kid, not very much alike his family, it seemed.

"Isamu." The boy with electric blue eyes spoke, his gaze a little less tense after obtaining the identities of his soon to be teachers. "I'm thirteen and was in more or less the same situation as Ume."

"He's not that talkative, but they were childhood friends." The blond boy stepped forward with an amiable grin, though mischievous. "I'm the oldest here and I'm fifteen. My name is Haruto and I am the veteran of foster families. They never liked me and all kicked me out."

"Name, appearance, history... all looks like Naruto…" Fuwa muttered suspiciously, eyeing the boy. Everyone sweatdropped.

Hanako, Chikako, Fumiko, Kaoru, Nana, Ran, Shichiro, Daiki, Kyo, Masaru, Ayumu, Yoshio, Toshio, Ryuu. Their names all seemed to blend together for Akari, and she couldn't really place a name to a face (also much due to the fact that there was a pair of twins in the mix). Ugh, remembering their names would take awhile. She glanced over at Nagisa, who she made sure was on the other side of the crowd. He was nodding, his expression easygoing and perfectly calm. Why was he so good at memorizing names?!

 _Oh, wait. He's a teacher, silly me._

"Good, so now that you all know each other-" Bitch-sensei was cut off by her phone blaring a foreign pop ringtone. Rio gagged, muttering something about English pop songs and "lovesick puppies", which Bitch-sensei obviously heard and ignored. She dug through her expensive designer purse. "Yes, anata?"

Maehara and Okajima couldn't quite contain their snickers. Even Akari covered her mouth to hide her amusement from the overly sweet tone.

Their entertainment didn't last long. Bitch-sensei's expression soon morphed into seriousness. "Oh… Oh, I see…" She held the phone away from her for a moment, covering the speaker. "Takebayashi, where do you work?"

The doctor furrowed his brows. "At the hospital downtown."

"Oh…" She turned back to her phone. "Anata, that was the completely wrong hospital!"

Who would have thought that the day would come where Bitch-sensei was correcting _Karasuma-sensei's_ mistakes?

She said a few more words before hanging up. "Ok. Mostly everyone's jobs have let up save a few. We've even convinced Kayano's manager to put her on hiatus for the first month! Sorry, Kayano, you'll have to return after that. Takebayashi's a needed surgeon, so he has to go. Sugino has to return for major games and practice. Nagisa, the government can't help with your job. You're chairman, so you could technically fire yourself or take leave, but you're not going to abandon those kids are you?"

Nagisa replied with a soft smile of confirmation.

"And, Okuda. Tadaomi couldn't ask your lab, because they were all out today. A note on the door said that they went on a research trip somewhere, and that you are expected to join them? The Head says that because you work for a completely different section and because you are only one person, he can't really interfere. So you're off on that trip, 'kay? Tadaomi will give you the details later."

Manami nodded with disappointment and acceptance, before turning around to return down the mountain. A gentle hand grabbed her wrist, and she glanced over her shoulder into her husband's golden eyes.

"Do you have to go?" He whispered softly, almost with a whining tone.

She tilted her head, her eyes full of love. "I'll be back as soon as I can, anata." Giving him a soft peck on the lips, the beautiful assassin dissipated into the shadows of the forest.

Akari felt a pang of envy in her heart. Honestly, why couldn't she have that? She tried to be inconspicuous as she snuck another glance at Nagisa. Why?

…

Nagisa caught the glance Kayano gave him as she turned away again. Was that… longing he saw in her amber gaze?

Or was he imagining it? Could she… actually feel the same way as him?

"That's it for today." Bitch-sensei announced. "You all have two months to practice before we let the Ansatsu Kyoshitsu scout the ship, and three until you invade. We'll give you more detailed information when the time comes. Meet here tomorrow morning at nine o'clock for your first meeting to teach the orphans." She glanced at Nagisa. "If you can make it."

However, within that glance was a warning as well. It seems she found out some other information while she was on the line with her husband. This glance was knowing… and it made his blood run cold.

 _The government is watching you._

It was impossible for him not to tense up slightly.

Turning his head away from her burning gaze, he caught Kayano's eyes again. Her eyes were reassuring, one of a friend's who knew him well enough to catch the anxiety in his eyes. _Are you okay?_

Yep. He was definitely imagining her feelings from before.

He replied with a slight nod. His acting was just as good as hers.

He could fool everyone...

…

 **Vocab note: Anata means dear, for anyone who doesn't know, and apparently it also means you? Oh, and I also tend to use Japanese vocab when I'm writing anime from here to there, so please let me know if you don't understand a term. Not that I'm an expert myself.**

 **Nagisa's part is so short. Was in a rush to finish, sorry.**

 **I piled some Nagikae and Karmanami (squeal) here, but I don't think there'll be any more for a while, sorry. And I know I'm bad at fluff. Deal with it.**

 **Also, please,** _ **please,**_ **give feedback on your thoughts of the occasional OC POV or just another character POV. I'm trying to make do without, but I want to jump into their thoughts sometimes.**

 **I feel like I made a couple characters OOC (notably: my pairings). Ugh, but this is in the future and they don't really show much romance in the manga and anime so… I guess it's up to me.**

 _ **Finally**_ **: School is starting in a few days… New school, I'm kinda nervous. I don't know how busy I'll be, but I'll try to update. There will probably be a hiatus if I'm much too busy. Anyway I'm writing this here so you guys'll know if I don't update next month, 'kay? I hope it'll be ok and I can update soon…**

 _ **On a brighter note:**_ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND ANNIVERSARY TO ME! I nearly forgot it was my birthday, it's not very celebratory. XD. It's also my account's one year anniversary~**

 **Anyways, please leave a review for my birthday? Or anniversary? *puppy dog eyes***

 **Jaa~**

 **~Hana**


	6. Chapter 6: Test

Chapter 6: Test

 **Hi~ Look who's back from the dead! It's Hana!**

 **Sorry guys, for my long absence. I'm really busy so I'm not sure what the next time I update will be. Unfortunately, you guys will have to wait a few months again.**

 ***sigh***

 **So… as soon as I sat here, ready to begin this chapter last June, I knew I would have a hard time with this chapter.**

 **And I'm not kidding. I did have a seriously hard time with this chapter.**

 **But it's a chapter nonetheless, right?**

 **Oh, has everyone realized how I call Kayano "Kayano" in everyone else's POV, except her own? It's a point I wanted to make, since it might change throughout the story ;)**

 **I went halfway through this chapter and then I realized everything was still in Karma's POV. Oops.**

 **Ugh, and I also had to change a bunch of this because I stupidly forgot that I placed the story in winter.**

 **Also, I forgot to note the six OCs that should be payed a bit of attention to as they are the main ones: Ume, Midori, Ayame, Jun, Isamu, and Haruto. I'll probably go deeper into them later. The rest of the characters are just part of the class.**

…

Karma had been in a cranky mood since morning.

Of course, he would be. He _hated_ it when his wife went on business trips, especially extended ones.

It was never pleasant to wake up to the other side of his bed being cold in the morning.

"Karma!" As he headed to the mountain, a feminine voice called out to him. He made no response, save slowing down his pace the tiniest bit to let her reach him.

Kayano, draped in a light coat, laughed softly, peeking at his face. "Still sulking?" She teased with mischief sparkling in her amber eyes. Needless to say, unlike Karma, she was in a good mood. Particularly because she had no need to awaken at four in the morning to listen to her manager's moody updates on the status of her songs or to shoot a scene. No, she prefered it this way. Waking up undisturbed at eight was nice.

Karma pouted, not at all suitable for a man of his age and status. Ah, but he could afford being a _little_ childish at times, couldn't he? "You wouldn't understand, Kayano-chan." He very nearly whined.

"I know." Her eyes saddened a bit, but her cheerful mood did not dampen. "You really love her, don't you?"

His blush was faint, but still present. Despite his constant teasing at the love lives of others, even Karma was a bit flustered when speaking of his own.

"Ahhh~" Kayano let out a big sigh, reverting into a relaxed position and taking her eyes away from his face. "You're so lucky, Karma. When I look at you and Manami-chan… you guys seem so perfect."

"Oh, please." He scoffed, a bit embarrassed by her comment. "We're far from perfect. Too busy all the time." He pretended to not hear the longing in her voice as she praised their fortune.

She opened her mouth to reply, just as the clearing came into view through the trees. But that wasn't what stopped her reply. Karma watched calmly as she raised her arm, grabbing the hand that shot out towards her, and slammed the owner of said arm into the ground.

"Oww…" A small boy, who shockingly wore a t-shirt in the freezing weather, groaned as he twitched on the ground. "That really hurt…"

"Oh, god." Kayano herself seemed shocked that she had done that. It was all instinct. "Are you alright..." She struggled for the name. "Jun?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he glanced at Karma, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You knew I was there all along, didn't you?"

Karma smirked, shrugging nonchalantly. "Perhaps."

"Why didn't you react?"

"I found no need to. Kayano-chan sensed you the moment you lunged at her and I knew that she would react. I had no reason to butt in."

"Damn." The young boy broke into a smile, his grin full of excitement. "You're both good." He then called over his shoulder. "Akabane-san and Kayano-san pass!" He barely remembered to tack on the honorifics behind their names.

A small cheer of congratulations erupted from the small group of 3-E that had arrived early, including a bored Itona, an innocently smiling Kanzaki, and an amiable Isogai.

"Oh, Sugino-kun, you made it?" Karma teased with a mocking tone as they joined the group. "How ever did you manage?"

Sugino rolled his eyes. "Knocked Ran out of the tree with a baseball." He pointed at the short-haired girl who was rubbing a bump on her forehead.

"I see." Karma replied, mildly impressed. _Why does he even keep a baseball on hand?_

The minutes passed, each assassin passing the children's tests flawlessly as they entered the clearing. Terasaka practically shook poor Nana out of the tree.

"Hey, isn't this about it?" Kayano remarked as she glanced around. "Takebayashi-kun can't come, Manami-chan is away, and Nagisa probably isn't showing-"

"Who said?" A light voice asked calmly. Kayano jumped with a small shriek as Karma blinked when Nagisa practically materialized besides them. "Sorry, I'm late."

"Hey!" The children flocked out of hiding places around the edges of the clearing, all of them starting towards the new addition in disbelief. "We didn't see you come in!"

"Of course you didn't." Nagisa replied bluntly. He was completely calm when faced with the indignant children. "You had blind spots."

"No, we did not!" Ume insisted, her violet hair flaring around her as she shook her head. "We were trained to be scouts first, not assassins. We have absolutely no blind spots! Irina-sensei-"

"Of course. You were all very well trained. If you weren't in trees, then it would be a different story. However, since you were in pine trees and too many pine needles blocked your view of the incomers, you stayed on branches closest to the ground, but not too close. That left one crucial blind spot."

They were slowly beginning to catch on.

"Impossible!" Ume still protested vehemently. "We would have heard you if you leaped through the trees."

"Yes, I thought of that, too. You would definitely catch the rustling. So, I chose another option."

Jun blinked, his chestnut eyes widening in realization. "You-"

"You couldn't have leapt _over_ the trees?" Midori burst out in disbelief.

"Just as a flock of birds was flying high overhead as well. Their shadows above me masked mine as I leaped. Besides, the trees aren't that tall anyways. They're easy to leap above if you're on one of the topmost branches."

Karma knew it wasn't that simple. He must have calculated the positions of all the children and the environment before leaping. No rustling, a quiet landing. Making sure all nineteen children wouldn't notice him.

How much of a genius was this man to achieve that with such ease? A small prick of guilt assaulted him as his suspicion for his best friend rose. He couldn't help it though. He was trained this way. His eyes narrowed as Nagisa explained his technique to the children, all listening with anticipation for his next word.

"Leave it to Nagisa for a dramatic entrance," Rio muttered with a sigh of exasperation as she stood by her fellow prankster. "He didn't take them down, oh nooo, he just had to sneak past them."

Karma snorted slightly with laughter.

…

"Alright, shall we begin?" Akari cut into Nagisa's explanation, her tone annoyed as he paused after a sentence.

His expression when he turned to her was surprised. "Kayano, I'm not done explaining yet."

"Everyone's going to kill you if you explain any longer. We're all bored out of our minds." She gestured behind her, specifically at Terasaka. "Besides, next time if you don't want to explain so much, _don't_ try something so complicated! And just how long does it take to explain jumping over a tree?!" She exclaimed in exasperation, falling into a familiar friendly banter. The slight awkwardness between them from meeting again was finally melting.

He blinked in surprise at her outburst before smirking slightly, opening his mouth to retort. Like they were fifteen again. However, Rio beat him there.

"Well, if the two lovebirds are done bickering, shall we begin?"

"Rio-chan!"

"Nakamura-san!"

Both teacher and actress glared at her in protest, a light shade of pink dusting the actress's cheeks, something that Midori picked up on with a small smirk of mischief.

"Wait…" Itona said slowly, drawing the conversation away from the cheerful atmosphere to a more serious one. "Did anyone plan _what_ exactly we're teaching them first?"

Silence. A flock of birds flew languidly overhead as all the adults exchanged looks with mild panic.

And unanimously all turned their heads towards Nagisa.

"H-hey! Wait, why me?" It was the first time he was flustered in a while, the shadow of his fifteen year old self draping over him once more.

"You're the one who chose the occupation of a teacher! And you even became director, so you must be good at it!" Rio announced cheerfully, pressure in his gaze. "You know what to do right?"

"You realize that teaching children how to solve for 'x' is very different from teaching them assassination skills." Nagisa deadpanned.

"So? We can all easily admit, even Karma, that you are the best assassin out of all of us. End of story." She added when he opened his mouth to protest. "Now stop arguing so we can get on with it."

He sighed in defeat before regaining his composure quickly as he turned back to the children. Akari watched him admiringly as he questioned the children on what they knew so far. He really was good at his job.

"I believe that the best way to figure out their abilities is to test them." Nagisa announced, turning back to his colleagues. Akari giggled quietly as anticipation arose in the eyes of some of her former classmates.

"What kind of test?" Fuwa asked excitedly, though it seemed that she already knew the answer.

Nagisa's smirk was enough to confirm it. "Of course, the classical. Cops and Robbers."

…

Nagisa could tell that the children had felt uncomfortable from the moment he had named the game. Not exactly because of the game. Because of the preying look in each adult's eyes was more accurate.

"Uh…" Chikako shifted uncomfortably before turning to whisper to Fumiko. "Why do they look so… animalistic?"

His smirk widened whereas Karma looked just about ready to burst with laughter. A couple of the women looked offended to be classified in such a manner.

"Shh! They heard you!" Fumiko hissed back, causing Karma to actually let out a snort of laughter.

"Nagisa, _please_ tell me that we're going to be the cops." Karma laughed darkly, like he was ready to pounce. "Karasuma-sensei did a good number on us back in the day."

"Why not?" In contrast, the teacher's expression was nonchalant. "They probably need more work on their escaping skills than assassination anyways."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Jun muttered, glancing at Nagisa nervously.

"Who wants to be jailkeeper?" Rio asked, eagerness clear in her voice. Everyone could just imagine the devil's horns sticking out of her head.

"Hmm…" Nagisa thought for a moment, but his smirk only widened. "Let's not have one. I doubt that with twenty-five of us on chase they will be able to escape the jail. And to add to our handicap… sorry, Ritsu, but can you not help with this?"

"Understood!" The AI vanished from their screens, probably gone to check on other services she could provide on the internet.

"Right. Ok, shall we start?"

…

 **Yeah, soooo. Short and simple filler chapter to set the scene for the next one. Sorry. Next one will be Cops and Robbers, whenever that will be.**

 **It's kind of scary that I now realize that this was published almost a year ago. Ugh, I'm so sorry that this is moving so slow. Really sorry, guys. Nothing I can do about it sadly. I have to keep my grades up.**

 **I'll try to update my Hidden Agendas soon because that only has one chapter.**

 **Reviews:**

 **JustARandomReade: Thanks~**

 **Guest: Thank you. You know, I** _ **used**_ **to have a update schedule. I used to update this on every 2nd of the month. However, I am now super busy, and this is now updated whenever I can. Yeah, sorry :(**

 **I12Bfree: Thank you so much. I'm fitting in fine, it's just super strict around here D:**

 **Guest: I hate reading unfinished ones too. But it means a lot to me that you think it's worth the wait.**

 **Maerynkawaii: Yes, same. They keep dancing around each other sadly.**

 **Zerephel: Thanks for liking the characters. This will be continued, just slowly.**

 **You-Know-Who: Thank you!**

 **Guest: Yes, I know. I just got excited, but everyone can interpret it how they want.**

 **Guest: Thank you.**

 **AvaTheDarkLord: Thanks! It means a lot to me when people who don't like my ships still read.**

 **G: Updated! But the next won't be for a while.**

 **Argo0: Yes, I know. I've narrowed it down to six to keep an eye on.**

 **Guest: Thank you.**

 **Fwgaltx: A short update and I probably won't update for a while. But I do hope to see it till it's end, whenever that is.**

 **Xenosaiyan: Thank you, and yes NagiKae and KarManami are the main ships.**

 **Animenerdd: Updated :)**

 **Luzi22: Thank you, thank you so much.**

 **CookieNotes: Thanks!**

 **Take care, guys and see you next time!**

 **~Hana**


End file.
